


I Find Comfort in Your Arms

by Toni_ton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_ton/pseuds/Toni_ton
Summary: Doyoung has trouble falling asleep and finds comfort with Johnny.





	I Find Comfort in Your Arms

Doyoung sighs and opens his eyes, staring up into darkness so black he can’t even see the ceiling. He rolls over and buries his head further into his pillow, closing his eyes once more. He tries to clear his mind, desperate for sleep to come, to stop feeling and thinking for even just a few hours. He lays there, the only sound in the room the soft breathing of Mark as he slept on the other side of the room.

He pulls his blanket over his head, cocooning himself and waiting for sleep to come, waiting for what feels like hours but could be just minutes. Time passes and Doyoung grows more and more frustrated, building on the stress already accumulated from the day.

Doyoung isn’t surprised at his trouble sleeping. It isn’t the first time and he doubts it will be the last. He always has trouble sleeping after a stressful day, unable to stop thinking, his mind constantly replaying the events of the day.

This day had been particularly stressful for Doyoung. They are in the midsts of preparing a new album and are swamped with recordings, practice and photoshoots. On top of it all, Doyoung is just getting over a cold and the lingering strain on his throat and body made his entire day long and difficult.

During his studio session, he ended up singing the same part over and over and was still unable to sing to the satisfaction of the producer and himself. They had ended up stopping and Doyoung has to go to the studio again in the morning. As things are at the moment, Doyoung can't imagine it going any differently.

The day had only proceeded to get worse after that. After a quick lunch, during which Doyoung had to force down some food, the group had dance practice. He tried his best, he always does, but his limbs refused to move the way he wanted them too. He kept getting a particular move wrong or he was a step too late and he grew angry at himself for failing. The members tried to help him and although no one said it aloud, Doyoung knew they were getting frustrated at the lack of progress they made.

And now here he was, laying in bed, his limbs weighed down by the stress of the day and unable to sleep despite the fact that he has to wake up in a mere four hours.

Doyoung gives up trying to sleep on his own. He sits up slowly and slips out from under his blanket. Using the soft light of his phone as a guide, he softly pads over to the door, careful not to wake his roomate, and exits the room. He makes his way down the hall before slowly opening the door to Taeyong and Johnny’s room. He closes the door behind himself and makes his way over to Johnny’s bed,crouching down beside it. He softly places his hand on Johnny’s own where it peeks out from under the blanket.

“Hyung,” he whispers softly.

It takes a moment but soon Johnny is slowly opening his eyes. He gazes at Doyoung for a few seconds while his eyes focus and he processes the sight before him. He gives Doyoung a small smile of understanding before shuffling back in his bed and lifting the blanket up for Doyoung to climb in next to him.

Doyoung does so immediately. He lies down, parallel to Johnny, and moves as close to him as possible. He pushes his face into Johnny’s chest and inhales deeply. He can smell the faint floral scent of the soap Johnny uses through his soft cotton shirt. Doyoung wraps his arm around Johnny and snuggles into the warmth radiating of him.

Johnny returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around the younger, holding him tight and tangling their legs together.  

The first time Doyoung had done this, had appeared in front of Johnny’s bed in the middle of the night, Johnny had been confused. Despite this, when Doyoung had asked to satmy with him, he had easily let him into his bed. He had looked at Doyoung and, seeing the sadness and worry lining his face, had asked him what was wrong. Doyoung had instantly broken down into ugly sobs, tears streaming down his face. Johnny had started panicking and apologising, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong, desperate to help the younger man. Doyoung had tried to speak, tried to apologise for troubling Johnny, but was unable to do so coherently, so Johnny had wiped the wetness form his face and held him close until Doyoung had eventually fallen asleep.

After that, Johnny doesn’t ask any questions. He knows now that when Doyoung shows up at his bed, it's because he has had a difficult day. It's because he feels the weight of the world bearing down on his shoulders and he needs some help holding it up. Doyoung needs someone to help hold him together and Johnny is happy to help in any way he can.

“Thank you, hyung,” Doyoung murmurs into his chest.

Johnny hums in acknowledgement and presses a soft kiss to Doyoung’s forehead. He presses his cheek against Doyoungs head, the strands of his hair soft against his skin. “Sleep, baby.”

Doyoung closes his eyes and listens to the soft rhythmic beating of Johnny’s heart. He lets the warmth consume him and he can feel the tension slowly leaving his body. He syncs his breathing with Johnny’s and soon Doyoung is drifting off to sleep.

Doyoung knows that he can always rely on Johnny. He knows that Johnny will always be there to keep him in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how short this is, it took me waaay too long write. I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Come talk to me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tonii_tonn)  
> 


End file.
